thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Раджи Ассад
Раджи-это крестьянин Асмодеана в Вельзенианском Империи, друг детства Луканы Окто и Лилиен Тернер. Он был информатором Качесса Крима, чтобы спасти подруг от князя Сатериазиса Веномании. Rajih is a peasant of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and a childhood friend of Lukana Octo and Lilien Turner. He acted as an informant for Karchess Crim to help rescue his friends from Duke Sateriasis Venomania. Биография Ранние годы Родившись в в Мистике, Раджи проживал в крестьянской семье. Будучи маленьким, он повстречал Лилиен Тернер и Лукану Окто, в следствии чего они подружились и вместе играли. Из-за отсутствия развлечений они все чаще стремились проводить время вместе и очень сблизились. Но став старше каждый стал много помогать своим родителям и потому видеться могли все реже и реже. thumb|Lilien and Rajih meet for the first time Born in Mystica, Rajih lived as the son of a peasant farmer. While he was a child, he met Lilien Turner and Lukana Octo, becoming their friend and playmate. Due to the lack of exciting things to do where they lived, the three strived to have fun together and became close. As they grew older, the three began helping with their parent's work and began seeing each other less and less.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Venomania Event После исчезновения Луканы В 136 году по летописи Эвиллиоса, Лилиен сообщила Раджи что собирается на ее поиски. Несколько месяцев спустя, в апреле, крестьянин пришел в пекарню Тернера, отец Лилиен попросил догнать её в Мистических горах, где она сопровождала князя Сатериазиса Веноманию и позаботиться о ней в прохождении горных дорог. Путешествуя по горным тропам, Раджи увидел Лилиен и позвал, а когда она обратила на него внимание, поведал причины своего путешествия и заволновался, видя как она краснеет. Беспокоясь за странное поведение Лилиан, он начал подозревать давление герцога и вел слежку весь день пока она совершала поездку с Веноманией вокруг города. Спустя несколько дней, Раджи посетил пекарню Лилиан и отметил как она поправилась, он хотел спросить о том могут ли они с герцогом поменять дату, но потерял дар речи от её безвкусно кричащего наряда. Собравшись, он спросил почему она так одета. Раджи был уверен что это ненормально, но Лилиан лишь покраснела. Тогда, еще больше раздражаясь он спросил, когда это она начала носить женскую одежду, сковывающую её движения. Лилиан счастливо объяснила, что это герцог купил для нее и тогда Раджи ударил кулаком об стену и сказал ей не быть такой самодовольной. Лилиен ответила, что даже она могла влюбиться, и спросила почему это так неправильно. Находясь в противоречивых чувствах, Раджи едва подобрал слова и сказал что она играет с огнем, заводя роман с герцогом. Едва Лилиен вставила, что Герцог Веномания не такой, как Раджи раздраженно высказал ей, что лучшее, что ее ждет это быть любовницей герцога, из за её статуса простолюдинки. Когда Лилиан попыталась противостоять и объяснить что герцог любит её, фермер прервал её и сказал не быть дурой. Он напомнил как она говорила, что будет искать Лукану, тогда она бросила в него вазу с цветами и приказала заткнуться и убираться подальше. After Lukana disappeared in January of EC 136, Lilien told Rajih she planned to search for her. Months later in April, the peasant came by the Turner's bakery and was asked by Lilien's father to catch up with Lilien while she was escorting Duke Sateriasis Venomania to the Misty Mountains, and look after her while she traversed the mountain trails. Traveling to the mountain range, Rajih saw Lilien and called out to her. After gaining her attention, he explained his reasons for being there and became concerned when he saw how red her face was.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 thumb|left|250px|Rajih watches Lilien and the DukeSuspicious that Lilien had developed a crush on the duke and bothered by her odd behavior, he watched them from afar the day while she was touring Venomania around the town. Several days later, Rajih visited Lilien at the bakery and told her that her fatCurious, he began to ask if the duke and her would go another date but was left speechless by the gaudy dress she wore.her was seeing a customer. Mustering up her words, he asked why she was dressed as such.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Rajih expressed his conviction that she was acting "weird" but Lilien was confused. Angry, he asked when she ever wore feminine clothes that restricted her movement. Lilien happily explained how Duke Venomania bought them for her and Rajih slammed his fist on the wall, demanding she stopped being so conceited. Shaken, Lilien told him that even she could fall in love and asked why that was so wrong. Conflicted, Rajih barely mustered a few words before brushing it off and saying her romance with the duke was playing with fire. Lilien interjected that Duke Venomania was not like that and Rajih irately retorted that the best he could hope for was to be the duke's mistress due to her commoner status. When Lilien denied it and said the duke loved her, the farmer cut her off and told her not to be stupid. As he tried to remind her she said she would be searching for Lukana, Lilien threw a vase of flowers at him and told him to shut up, in tears and demanding he go home.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Battle with the Demon thumb|250px|Rajih discovering the corpses С чувством вины, Раджи приблизился к особняку Фердинанд, где граф проживал в данный момент, чтобы встретиться с "возлюбленной" Лилиен и разлучить этих двоих. После отказа на открытие парадных ворот, он самостоятельно взобрался по стене. Исследуя залы особняка в поисках Лилиен и графа, Раджи обнаружил труппы дворян семьи и служащих Фердинанда, убитых в одной из комнат. В страхе от ужасной сцены, он понял, что Лилиен была в опасности и бежал по коридорам, зовя ее по имени. Обнажив меч, фермер осторожно вошел и был потрясен тем, что Лилиен отдыхает на груди Веномании. Веноманию озадачило требование отойти от нее и он размышлял, был ли это вор или бедный ревнивый человек, пока фермер направил на него свой меч. Разъяренный Раджи приказал "убийце" вести себя тихо. Укладывая Лилиен на кровать, Раджи стал свидетелем того, как Веномания отрастил демонические крылья и рога прямо на его глазах. Не веря увиденному напуганный Раджи был быстро обезоружен, обзывая герцога монстром. В то время пока Веномания продолжал глумиться над ним, Раджи увидел Лилиен, что усилило его решимость и он снова попытался напасть на герцога. В один сильный удар Раджи увидел как его меч распался на части и был атакован со спины. Веномания спросил, зачем так стараться, даже не признавшись Лилиен в любви и скал, что все его усилия потрачены в пустую, так как она не подозревает о его чувствах. Едва в состоянии стоять, Раджи спросил, любил ли герцог когда-нибудь кого-то искренни и заявил, что мужчине иногда не нужно никакого вознаграждения. Теряя сознание, Раджи упал в обморок от тупой травмы. Очнувшись позже той ночью, он увидел Лилиен все еще в комнате и отнес ее домой прежде, чем ослабел еще раз. Torn and guilty about his feelings, Rajih approached the Ferdinand Mansion where Duke Venomania was residing for the time to see the "love" Lilien claimed the two shared. After failing to force the front gates open, he climbed over the property's walls. While exploring the mansion's halls in search of Lilien and the Duke, Rajih discovered the corpses of Earl Ferdinand, his family, and his staff all massacred in one of the rooms. In horror at the gruesome scene, he realized Lilien was in danger, and ran through the halls crying out her name. Deciding to search in another room, he prepared to open the door before seeing a suit of armor next to him. Retrieving the sword, the farmer cautiously entered, shocked to see Lilien resting herself across Venomania's chest. Demanding he get away from her, Venomania questioned if he was a thief or a poor jealous man whilst the farmer pointed his sword at him. Furious, Rajih told the "murderer" to be silent. Settling Lilien on the bed, Rajih witnessed Venomania sprout demonic wings and horns before his eyes.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 In disbelief at what he saw seeing, the terrified Rajih was swiftly disarmed, calling the duke a monster. As Venomania continued to jeer at him, Rajih cursed as he saw Lilien and strengthened his resolve, attempting to strike at the duke again with the blade. In a single swipe, Rajih saw his sword fall to pieces and was thrashed back again. Venomania questioned why he was trying so hard, since he never even said he was in love with Lilien, and that his efforts were wasted since she didn't acknowledge his love. Barely able to stand, Rajih asked if the duke ever truly loved someone, and stated that men knew there would sometimes be no reward. Overtaken by his disorientation, Rajih collapsed from the blunt trauma. When he awoke later that night, he saw Lilien still in the room and carried her home before collapsing once again.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Love Lost thumb|left|250px|Rajih awakens after his battle На следующее утро он проснулся все еще страдая от головной боли и заметил, что он спит в постели своего отца. Быстро вспоминая, что произошло и гордясь своими подвигами, Раджи решил признаться в любви Лилиен, вместо того, чтобы убегать. Воодушевленный своими мыслями, крестьянин направился в комнату Лилиан и постучав спросил разрешения войти. Войдя он остолбенел,её комната была пуста а окно открыто нараспашку. Только после этого, крестьянин осознал, что Лилиен оставила его, чтобы быть с графом Веноманией, и он попытался объяснить своим родителям, что происходит. Но и они и весь город не обращали на визит герцога никакого внимания настолько, что он подумал что сходит с ума. Запутанный и разбитый в конечном итоге Раджи стал спиваться, и несколько месяцев спустя, летом 136 года по летописи Эвиллиоса, сидя на улице, запивал свое горе. После неудачной попытки встать он рассмеялся, отметив, как самонадеянно и безнадежно было его желание победить дворянина, которого считал монстром. Внезапно, кто-то возразил против его отказа от "возлюбленной" и Раджи встал, чтоб получше разглядеть синеволосого дворянина насмехающегося над ним сверху. Раджи ответил на насмешки дворянина, тем что Лилиен была просто подругой детства, на что человек отмахнулся и сказал, что уже слышал имя Раджи. Раджи уточнил, что ему нужно. Аристократ с синими волосами ответил, что хотел услышать его историю о Лилиен и Сатериязисе. На что Раджи ответил, что было бы вежливей если б тот представился и дворянин рассказал, что его имя Качесс Крим. Услышав это, Раджи встал и начал удаляться. На вопрос Качесса, что его не устраивает, Раджи, ответил, что он не хотел бы говорить об этой истории лорду. Внезапно Кэчесс схватил крестьянина за плечо и удерживал, объясняя, что может спасти Раджи. Потрясенный тем, как незнакомец остановил его всего лишь одной рукой, он поинтересовался был ли тот иностранцем. Качесс сказал ему, что он обычный человек из Марлона. Раджи огрызнулся, сказав что он фермер и они не имеют ничего общего. Качесс назвал его мысли подлыми и сказал, что приехал поведать Раджи три вещи: первое- его имя, второе- необходимость в силе, чтобы вернуть потерянную любовь. Вытаскивая Золотой Ключ, он объявил, что третье- это оружие способное поразить демона.Будучи убежденным, Раджи решил помочь графу, он дал свои показания и помог ему в раскрытии правды о герцоге Сатериазисе Веномании. После того как Качесс успешно убил герцога, Раджи воссоединился с Лилиен и Луканой и они втроем путешествовали по различным местам всю оставшуюся жизнь. The morning, he awoke, still suffering from a headache, and noticed he was sleeping in her father's bed. Quickly, remembering what had transpired and proud of his accomplishments, Rajih resolved he would confess his love to Lilien instead of running away. Supporting himself on the wall, the peasant went to Lilien's room and asked if he could enter. Walking in, he stood confused as her room was empty and her window open.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 After the farmer realized Lilien left to be with Duke Venomania, he tried to explain to her parents what had occurred. However, they, as well as the whole town, acted completely oblivious to the duke's visit and thought he had gone mad. Puzzled and defeated Rajih eventually became a drunkard and, months later, during the Summer of EC 136, he sat on the side of the streets drinking away his sorrows. After collapsing while trying to stand, he laughed, noting how hopeless it was for him to beat a noble who he called a monster. Suddenly, someone questioned his reasoning for giving up on his "lover" and Rajih stood to see a blue-haired noble scoffing down at him. Rajih responded to the noble's jeers that Lilien was just his childhood friend but the man brushed it off and said his name was Rajih. Rajih affirmed the claim and asked what he wanted. The blue-haired aristocrat replied that he wanted to hear his story about Lilien and Sateriasis. Rajih told the lord it was only polite to introduce himself and the noble said his name was Karchess Crim. Hearing that, Rajih stood up and began to leave. In response to Karchess asking why he wasn't satisfied, thumb|250px|Rajih is stopped by KachessRajih said he was but that he didn't want to talk about the story to the lord. Suddenly, Kachess' grabbed the peasant by the shoulder and held him in place, explaining how he could be Rajih's savior. Shaken by how the stranger stopped him with just one hand, he asked if he was foreigner. Karchess told him he was just a simple man from Marlon. Rajih retorted he was a farmer, and they had nothing in common. Karchess called that mentality despicable, and said he came to tell Rajih three things: the first being his name and the second being the need of strength to regain lost love. Pulling out the Golden Key, he declared the third was that there existed a weapon capable of defeating a demon. Convinced to assist the count, Rajih gave him his testimony and assisted him with uncovering the truth about Duke Sateriasis Venomania. After Karchess successfully assassinated the Duke, Rajih reunited with Lilien and Lukana and the three of them began traveling to various places over the course of their lives.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Раджи был лояльным и стойким человеком, посвящая себя заботе и благосостоянию близких. В частности он был глубоко предан Лилиен и особо заботился о ее безопасности. Однако он не был терпелив и осуждал чужое странное поведение, даже, будучи напуганным или сталкиваясь со страшными обстоятельствами, Раджи был верен свои убеждениям, даже если шансы на победу казались не значительными. Раджи показал особое отвращение дворянству и имел показную незаинтересованность в манерах или уважении к аристократии, ожидаемую от него. Он также не любил благородное общество, в частности из отношения к женщинам и то, как высокомерно они вели себя при разговоре с "низшими" простолюдинами, как он сам. Rajih was a loyal and steadfast individual, devoted to those he cares about and concerned about their welfare. In particular, he held a deep devotion to Lilien and was very protective of her safety. However, he was not above anger, and would argue when he saw someone behave oddly.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Even when afraid or faced with dire circumstances, Rajih stood true to his convictions and would fight for his loved ones even if the results seemed negligible.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Rajih showed a particular distaste for nobility and had a clear disinterest in the manners or respect the aristocracy expected from him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 He also disliked noble society, particularly how they treated womenThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 and what he perceived as their hubris when speaking with "lowly" commoners like himself.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Skills and Abilities Раджи показал определенную степень изобретательности в способах приспособления к сложившейся ситуации и намеренности продолжать, используя преимущества своего окружения. Не смотря на это ему не хватало бойцовских навыков, хотя частично мотивированный ревностью он распознал природу обмана герцога, чем показал силу своего характера. Rajih showed a degree of resourcefulness, able to adapt to his situation and remain resolute while taking advantage of his surroundings.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Despite this, he lacked any actual skills as a fighter.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Although partially motivated by jealousy, he was able to recognize the duke's deceiving nature, showing a strong judgement of character.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 Character Connections Лилиэн Тернер: друг Раджи и объект его страстного увлечения. Раджи стал другом детства Лилиен и в конечном счете полюбил ее, рассматривая как самого важного человека в своей жизни. Раджи желал для Лилиен только лучшего, исследуя истинные намерения Веномании и пытаясь спасти ее, даже если она отвечала взаимностью на его чувства. Лукана Окто: друг детства Раджи. Раджи ценил свою дружбу с Луканой, но не мог видеть её так часто, пока они росли. Он стал очень беспокоился, когда она исчезла и помог Лилиен искать ее. Сатериазис Веномания: соперник в любви к Лилиен. Раджи ненавидел герцога, видя его ухаживания за его любовью детства и с подозрением относился к его намерениям, полагая, что Веномания только использовал Лилиен. После обнаружения правды о герцоге он был глубоко потрясен, а также напуган, полагая, что он злой человек. Раджи сломало поражение от рук герцога. Качесс Крим: партнер Раджи. Раджи первоначально с подозрением относился к Качессу и его побуждениям, задаваясь вопросом, почему человек такого высокого статуса будет разговаривать с ним, но сломленный, победой Веномании, не воспринял его серьезно. Увидев Золотой Ключ, однако, Раджи признал Качесса своим единственными средством освободить Лилиен. Lilien Turner: Rajih's friend and the object of his crush. Rajih became friends with Lilien from childhood and eventually came to love her, seeing her as the most important person in his life. Rajih wished only the best for Lilien, investigating Venomania's true intentions and attempting to rescue her even if she did not return his feelings. Lukana Octo: A childhood friend of Rajih's. Rajih valued his friendship with Lukana deeply, although unable to see her as often once they grew up. He became very concerned when she vanished, helping Lilien to look for her. Sateriasis Venomania: A rival for Lilien's affection. Rajih disliked the duke for courting his childhood love and was suspicious of his intentions, believing that Venomania was only using Lilien. After discovering the truth about the duke, he was deeply shocked as well as horrified, believing him to be an evil man. Rajih became broken by his defeat at the duke's hands. Karchess Crim: Rajih's partner. Rajih was initially suspicious of Karchess and his motives, wondering why a man of such high status would speak to him and too disillusioned by being defeated by Venomania to take the count seriously. After being shown the Golden Key, however, Rajih recognized Karchess as his only means to free Lilien. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Раджи является арабским, что в переводе означает "имеющий превосходство" или "более приемлемый". *Rajih's name is Arabic, meaning "having the upper hand" or "more acceptable". Curiosities *Поскольку характер, проработан слабо, mothy, сравнивает Раджи с Айном из "Дочери Зла: Изумрудная колыбельная", хотя чувствуется, что образ был несколько исправлен из-за манги приквела романа. *As a character who is not elaborated upon much, mothy compares Rajih to Ein from The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, although he feels this was somewhat rectified due to the novel's prequel manga. Gallery Manga Apparitions= Rajih1.jpg|Rajih as in the The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga LukanaLilienRajih_kids.png|Rajih as a child in the manga Rajihdrunk.png|Rajih after becoming a drunk Lilien_Lukana_Rajih.png|Rajih, Lukana and Lilien, close friends before the Venomania Event Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (first appearance) *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) en:Rajih Категория:Персонажи Категория:Вельзения Категория:Асмодин